1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autologous bone collection device, and in particular, to an autologous bone collection device for collecting bones cut off during a surgical operation or selectively collecting bone speckles from a non-implant site.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional autologous bone implantation operation, speckles of bone may be cut off by a cutting tool for a head surgery operation due to a defective portion caused by congenital malformation or trauma and then re-implanted to the same portion. Speckles of bone may also be cut off from an implant cavity formed in the jawbone and used for implantation elsewhere. In the latter example, the cooling water injected by a turbine, saliva, blood and speckles of bone cut from bones are selectively collected by a filter disposed on a suction nozzle side of a vacuum device for re-implantation. When the described device is, however, used to collect a large amount of speckles of bone, the objects which are suctioned often stack on the filter to obstruct the mesh of the filter, which causes low operational efficiency or reverse liquid flow. Although a filter with a larger mesh may have higher suction efficiency, due to the larger mesh, the smaller speckles of bone are suctioned out of the filter along the vacuum path, which causes lower collection amount and discarded speckles of bone. The speckles of bone are stacked on the filter wall to be collected. Meanwhile, although tools used in surgery should not be repeatedly used due to protein residual, they are, however, frequently re-used after sterilization.
As described above, to collect the largest amount of speckles of bone from the smallest area for minimal surgical invasiveness, a filter having a mesh is efficient in collecting the most speckles of bone. However, when a small mesh is utilized, the filter is easily obstructed by the speckles of bone during collection, which causes low suction efficiency. Therefore, an efficient method for frequently exchanging the filter during surgical operations or removal of obstructions/speckles of bone stacked on the surface of the filter is needed.